Origin of Eternity
by DeadlyDevotion
Summary: Kurogane and Fay have done everything short of killing each other to get into the Holy City. Sakura and Syaoran have done everything to detach their links to it. SS KF
1. Attempt 14

* * *

**( ATTEMPT 14 )**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

The boy sat obediently on the metal table as people gathered around him. Despite his state of undress, only having on boxers, he didn't show any sign of discomfort. He admitted that he was used to being invisible so even when people had their attention on him, Syaoran barely noticed. Instead his mismatched eyes flickered between each eager, sad, worried, happy, miserable face with attention. It was obvious from his relaxed air that this situation wasn't unusual for him to be in but really, that was the only thing that was obvious about Syaoran.

"Here's the stats from Fay-sensai."

"What do we have?"

"Fifteen years old," someone confirmed before people started scribbling on their charts.

"Hair color suggests southern region. Eye colors suggest northern region though…"

More scribbling.

"Have we decided on a name?"

"Syaoran. Fay-sensai found him with a pack of wolves on the outskirts of the Holy City."

More scribbling and soft chuckles at their own 'clever' naming skills. They didn't realize how ignorant they were, Syaoran mused. But it didn't matter. They didn't matter.

In fact, Syaoran didn't bother looking at them after the first time. Instead Syaoran trained his vacant gaze onto a small girl who sat on one of the examination tables across from him as well as to the blond man who spoke with her. Playful green eyes always seemed to be in Syaoran's direction. This was Sakura. She had to be eight years old, he wagered, since Fay-san was still the only one looking after her at that point. Syaoran had been able to trace her movements from the time she walked into the building at seven until the time she was fifteen but then she just disappeared today. It frustrated him that he was spending so much time on this mission and he still hadn't even been able to find out why or where the girl had disappeared to.

Syaoran ignored all the other people and all the other girls that looked exactly like the eight year old. He trained his ear only to Fay and this little girl "Sakura-chan is looking really healthy today!"

"Because of Fay-san!" she said, hugging him "If it wasn't for you, I'd be very very sick all the time! There must be something I can do to repay you!"

"Smile for me and be happy right now," he said softly "That's all I want."

Syaoran's eyes quickly flickered to the door where Sakura entered the room after Fay-san. She had to be fifteen now "Oh! That reminds me! I had a dream that I was in some sort of city--it was really very strange!"

"Why? You've never been to a city?"

"Well no, but that wasn't the strange part about it." Sakura paused and kicked her feet up a bit on the operation table as Fay took her heartbeat "Even though I've never been there, I'm sure that I was in the Holy City and that--"

"Come on Syaoran-kun." A hand was laid on his shoulder. Already knowing who it was Syaoran rose and followed the voice out of the sterile room with it's blinding lights. He sighed inwardly. This was all leading to nothing again. And maybe because of it he didn't feel his usual need to rush. He dragged his feet instead.

"My name is Fay," the voice told him. Syaoran glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then to the men and women who always followed them, but said nothing "I'm going to be taking care of you until we can find your family."

"If that's the case, you'll be taking care of me forever," Syaoran responded softly.

The other men and women smiled sadly but Fay just patted him on the head "If there's anything you want then I'm the person to call for alright? Whatever you need. And if you ever need to talk to someone too."

"When I need to talk," he replied in agreement.

Fay just smiled.

They walked in silence until eventually Syaoran was lead to the now familiar door. For the first time during the mission he hesitated though. Syaoran knew what was coming next and he knew that he often lost his focus during this part.

"Sakura-chan will have clothes for you in here. She'll take you to your room too, alright?"

Syaoran eyed Fay's blue eyes with his own mismatched eyes before nodding and reaching for the doorknob. It was better to get it over with, he mused as he stepped inside. The faster he spoke with Sakura, the faster he could concentrate on finishing his mission. Though even as he said it, he slowly closed the door and leaned against it.

Across the room a full length mirror reflected back an image of a scrawny, half naked, extremely tan, but extremely cut up boy. Syaoran blinked at himself for awhile before raising a shaking hand to put over his blue eye. His vision began to change but the sound of a soft "epp!" and a body falling to the ground made him drop his hand quickly in embarrassment.

"A-ah! You must be Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran centered his vision on one of the red headed girls as she quickly picked herself up from the floor and hurriedly came to meet him. She bowed politely and always smiled so wide that Syaoran leaned back a bit in wonder "I'm Sakura! I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you! I just heard from the others that you're the same age as me too! Isn't that great?! While you're here I'm sure we'll get to know each other really, really well!"

"I hope I won't be here much longer," he said truthfully. She pouted. He felt his cheek darken slightly but he already figured out that it was because of his Original that he reacted this way when he was near her. That didn't stop the blushing though.

He unconsciously diverted his eyes to one of the other sets of green eyes that always seemed to be on him "Fay-san said you had clothes for me."

Sakura looked at his boxers before bursting in red "S-sorry! I-I…I have something! Of course! Hold on one second! Tomoyo-chan just finished it before she left! Wait here!"

Syaoran stepped to the side and watched Sakura disappear into the same closet she always did. When she popped out again she had a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Several other red headed girls and black haired girls moved around her but Syaoran had learned to keep his eyes on this girl. She was the reason he was here, after all.

"It should be fine for now right? Once Tomoyo-chan comes back with more supplies from the city she can make you another outfit. I suggested this." She seemed proud of being able to come up with the most ordinary outfit. It usually amused him but today he merely nodded and started to pull the shirt on. He couldn't let himself be distracted like he always was.

"A-ah. It's too tight, isn't it?" Sakura looked more embarrassed than usual as she watched him. Or maybe he was just paying more attention to her red cheeks "I'm sorry…I took the measurements wrong!"

"It's fine," he insisted softly, before pulling the jeans on as well. After that Sakura walked around him before shyly adjusting his shirt "You look great...." She smiled again. Syaoran lowered his eyes, wishing she would stop smiling and coming so close to him. It was distracting to his mission.

"Fay-san said that there's also a room for me," he said softly.

"Hai!" she smiled more shyly "I-I hope you don't mind that you have to share. There's not much room here. There's been so many people coming ever since the previous owner died and Fay-san started running this hospital. We barely have room for the workers. At first I was a patient here too but then Fay-san said I could stay here and work with Tomoyo-chan. I have no where to go," she explained cheerfully, as if being alone was the best thing that could possibly happen to anyone.

Syaoran nodded silently to the now familiar run-on sentences, not sure what else to respond with. He never really knew what to respond to people with. He was used to only working around them and for such a short period of time that it didn't matter what he said so he learned to just not talk.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran glanced up in confusion. On seeing her worried face he was more confused. She had never looked at him like that before. He diverted his eyes, unsure what to do.

"Are you feeling ill? Have a cold? A fever? Stomachache? Headache?" She leaned forward with each word until she was impossibly close to him.

When he remained silent she shyly reached up to touch his shoulder but instantly drew back when he gasped. "You probably shouldn't touch me," he warned gently.

"W-what happened? Just now…it felt like…"

He managed to smile a little "It means you knew my Original."

"Original?" she repeated in surprise.

Silence filled the room, only broken by the constant shuffle of footsteps on the other side of the door.

Even though he wanted to bite his tongue from saying it at first he quickly reminded himself that it didn't matter what he said to this girl or even what he felt when he was around her. She didn't remember any of the other slightly different conversations they had during his time here. The next time they talked she would never know what he said to her. It was good for his purpose but it really was rather depressing…

But even though Sakura would say almost the exact same thing to him every time they spoke, the words always felt different. Syaoran was very conscious of vague and often illogical feelings since every time something was about to happen to someone he was created to protect, he would feel the intense pain and unexplainable cuts would appear on his body.

Syaoran shifted uneasily under her eyes "I'm a Substitute," he explained "My Original doesn't want you hurt so I have to be the one."

"I-I don't understand…."

He looked away with a sad smile "It doesn't matter--"

"Sakura-chan! Can you get me--ah!" Fay opened the door with a grin "What are you children up to?! Locking yourselves in a room like this!"

"I-it wasn't locked!" Sakura quickly retorted with a blush.

Fay poked her cheek playfully "You can flirt with Syaoran-kun later--"

"F-fay-san!!! I-I wasn't--!"

"I need you to help bring in another patient. I'll take Syaoran-kun to your room, alright?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran-kun. He felt her inner struggle to want to stay but it really didn't matter that this time she had a feeling to stay and all the previous times she didn't. It was inevitable that she would have to leave him within this period of time.

"I-I'll talk to you later then?" she said before she finally ran away with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

"She's nice, right?" Fay asked as they walked down the hallway. He even nudged Syaoran "Cute too."

Syaoran edged away from Fay-san and though he needed to say a lot of things and ask a lot too, he only looked into Fay's eyes silently.

"Ah! Don't be so glum!" His smile became bigger as people joined them in walking down the hall. He seemed to purposefully raise his voice so everyone could hear "That's why I'm putting you in Sakura-chan's room! If there's anyone in the whole world that can make you smile, it's her. Until you're ready to talk you should relax. Talk when you're ready. No pressure, right?"

He seemed like he was waiting for something but on Syaoran remaining silent, Fay pulled out a key and unlocked a door at the end of a long hallway of doors "You'll be sharing with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan, alright?"

Then, without showing any of the care that he preached to the public, Fay-san shut Syaoran in the room. For awhile Syaoran stood in the middle of the room and watched Tomoyo and Sakura in the middle of various things. His eyes caught onto Sakura about to change her clothes but he dutifully walked past them all to the bed where Sakura was sleeping because of a fever.

Immediately he pulled out a notebook from under the mattress and began writing out more pieces into the _Sakura chronology_ he had gathered.

"Sakura of the Holy City…" Syaoran whispered under his breathe as Sakura and Tomoyo tumbled onto the beds, ran around the room, talked and watched movies. Syaoran knew that she was the reason that his Original had created him in the first place. Maybe that was why he felt that strange feeling around Sakura too. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't exist. Not that his existence could be called that when no one except Kaa-san knew he existed unless he was given a mission. Not even the people he was constantly protecting knew he was alive. And the only thing he could truly feel was the continuous pain that he had been born to soak up for the sake of his Original and the people he cherished…

Still, it was only fitting that he should continue his original purpose of protecting her from any harm. If anything, he owed it to his Original and Sakura to find out why she was brought here and why she didn't seem to be aware of her identity or even of his resemblance to his Original. But most importantly, the reason he was hired. To find out how Sakura disappeared on this day before entering the Holy City.

Syaoran flipped to a new page in his journal and wrote _Attempt 14_.

* * *


	2. Mismatched Eyes

* * *

**( MISMATCHED EYES )**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"Fifteen years old," someone confirmed before people started scribbling on their charts.

Syaoran fidgeted. He needed to get to Sakura faster and these people were pulling him back.

"Hair color suggests--"

"The southern countries but my eyes are different colored, I know. Blue eyes are usually for people in the north. My name is Syaoran. I was found on the outskirts of the Holy City by Fay-san. May I have some clothes now?"

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes while he spoke before bursting into laughter.

"Well! Someone's eager!" Fay laughed and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder as he lead him down the hall with the others. "My name is Fay. I'm going to be taking care of you until we can find your fam--"

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell you if there's anything I need. This is the door, right?"

Fay's smile strained. "You really are eager!"

"Just in need of clothes," Syaoran assured them before bowing politely and hurrying inside.

Immediately he called out "Sakura-san?"

"J-just a second! I'm--eep!"

Instead of falling to the ground like she always did, Syaoran caught her in his arms.

Sakura blushed and blinked up to him in wonder "Y-you must be--"

"Syaoran. May I have clothes, please?"

Sakura looked at his boxers before bursting in red "S-sorry! I-I…I have something! Of course! Hold on one second! Tomoyo-chan just finished it before she left! Wait here!" Syaoran impatiently waited for her to come back "It should be fine for now right? Once Tomoyo-chan comes back with more supplies from the city she can make you another out--"

"It's perfect." He quickly took them with a bow and hurriedly pulled them on. When he looked back up, Sakura was watching him curiously. She smiled attentively. He blushed and diverted his eyes.

"Fay-san says there's a room for me. Will you walk with me?"

"Sure!" She smiled more shyly. "Ummm….I-I hope you don't mind that you have to share with me and Tomoyo-chan. There's--"

"Not at all."

Sakura looked a little out of sorts but smiled more as she lead the way. "I-I heard from the others that you're the same age as me….isn't that great? While you're here I hope we can spend lots of time together."

Syaoran paused. In the whole twenty times he had repeated this scene, Sakura had never said that. He shook the words and the strange feeling he got from her presence away though. He didn't have much time.

"You were a patient here too, right?"

"Y-yeah! Fay-san found me too. By the Holy City."

"Are you from the Holy City?"

She looked at him oddly. "Only people who are dead can enter the Holy City, Syaoran-kun…"

A strange silence past between them.

"Did your parents name you Sakura? Who are your parents? Did they die?"

"Fay-san named me. I don't know anything about my parents. Kurogane-san and Fay-san have always watched over me." She looked amused. "You sound like you're in a hurry. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." He pulled a smile.

Syaoran took a mental note of what she told him and walked faster down the hall. He had gone through every part of Sakura's life here at the hospital but there was still holes, including where he and his Original came in. He had only two options left. The first was to talk with Sakura directly about her existence and the second was to head back near the Holy City and see what really happened on the day she was found by Fay.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura laughed and jogged at his side. "Why are you walking so fast?! Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mou, for someone in your condition you're really very eager!" Sakura unlocked their bedroom door and Syaoran walked in but then paused.

"….why do you keep your door locked?"

"Eh? Oh." She looked a little surprised herself. "I'm not sure, really. Fay-san makes us." Sakura sat down on her bed and shyly waved him over. "W-while you're here, I can check on your wounds for--"

"I'm fine," he insisted before sitting next to her. "Sakura-san. Because you were brought here, there must be something special about you."

Sakura blushed and noticeably became nervous from how close he was sitting to her.

Syaoran blushed too and pulled back. "I-I mean--you have magic abilities, right?"

"O-oh..." She shyly pushed her hair behind her ear. "…that's what they thought and why they brought me here. But I've never been able to use any magic."

"Isn't there anything else that makes you special?"

Sakura seemed more nervous now. Her eyes shifted from his serious expression and onto the floor "…actually there is something that makes me different…but--" She immediately stood up and laughed nervously. Syaoran followed her.

"I've never told anyone…not even Fay-san," she said, her back on him. "….it sounds a little crazy and it's hard to explain but maybe...from what I've heard about you...you'll understand…" Sakura turned and looked right up to him. The soft expression was so much different from the eager, lighthearted expression she usually looked to him with.

She shyly took a step closer to him. "Ever since Fay brought me to this hospital I--"

"Sakura-chan! Can you get me--ah!" Fay opened the door with a grin. "What are you children up to?! Locking yourselves in a room like this!"

"I-it wasn't locked!" Sakura quickly retorted with a blush, before retreating several steps away from Syaoran. "A-and you usually want me to lock it anyways!"

Fay poked her cheek playfully "You can flirt with Syaoran-kun later--"

"F-fay-san!!! I-I wasn't--!"

"I need you to help bring in another patient!"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran-kun. He felt her inner struggle to want to stay and want to leave more than ever this time. But it was inevetiblae that she would have to go at this moment too.

"I-I'll talk to you later then?" she said before she finally ran away with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

"She's nice, right?" Fay asked as sat down on the bed. "Cute too."

Syaoran frowned, watching the door close. "I'm sorry it's taking so long."

Fay laughed. "It's only been twenty minutes! How long does it usually take you?"

"Much less time. It's been 20 repeats now--not minutes, Fay-san."

Fay stood with a grim smile and walked across the room full of black and red haired girls. "20, huh? I didn't even notice…"

"You wouldn't. And you won't when I'm gone." No one will ever know, Syaoran mused. So did all this time he was taking really exist? He shook the thought off. There was no time to think of that.

"Fay-san, why did you bring Sakura here? Is it because she has some special ability?"

"Since I found her near the Holy City I thought she did but no one in the lab has been able to find out what it is. Even she doesn't know."

Syaoran eyed Fay's absent smile closely as he asked, "What about her dreams?"

He shrugged "That's not really magic, though. You should know that more than anyone, right?"

He remained silent.

"Anything else I can answer?"

"…no"

"Well! I have someone waiting for me so I'll talk to you about it later or…errr next time….alright?"

Syaoran bowed shortly as Fay ruffled his hair up and exited.

"This isn't good," Syaoran muttered, running a hand threw his tangled hair.

He needed to go near the Holy City but then he wouldn't be able to find out what Sakura's secret was and that could very well be the clue to her disappearance on this day. Despite her words of 'I'll talk to you later' each time, they never did speak again. Syaoran was only allotted thirty minutes of stable existence with Fay's eye.

But now he only had ten minutes left until the Starting Moment so he had to think fast.

As Syaoran hurriedly wrote out his notes for _Attempt 20_, Fay entered his office and leaped into the unwilling arms of the man standing there "Kuro-chan!!!!"

"Gah! Knock that off!" he snapped, pushing him away. "I didn't come here to be annoyed I came--"

"To see my lovely face?!"

Kurogane glared at the over-dramatic display of fluttering eyelashes before walking past him to the window. It wasn't much of a sight. From the other window you could have easily seen the huge metropolis city where the hospital was built on the edge of. But from the angle that Kurogane looked in all that could be seen for miles was desert. Though, if you knew where it was, you could easily make out the Holy City in the distance. Kurogane's eyes lingered on it for a long time.

"Well?" he muttered.

"Well….?" Fay repeated in amusement.

"Did you hire that guy or what?"

Fay pulled the blue contact out of his eye with a grin. Kurogane looked at the mismatched eyes for a second before looking back out the window.

"And?"

"Nothing" He laughed. "In fact, the DT says he's repeated the day twenty times and still hasn't figured it out!"

"Twenty times?" Kurogane looked over his shoulder. "How the hell is that even possible?"

Fay shrugged, picking up a picture of him, Kurogane, and Sakura. "How is his existence even possible? Anyways, it doesn't matter. Once he finds out how to get to Sakura-chan we'll be closer to what we want!"

"You're going to get us fucking killed…"

"That's impossible!" He laughed.

"Send us into non-existence then."

"Maybe!" he replied cheerfully. "But before that, we'll be able to get into the Holy City, at least." Fay rubbed Syaoran's brown eye. "It's kind of depressing though…"

"What is?"

He closed his blue eye and looked around with the brown, tilting his head upside down "I was hoping I'd get to see what the DT sees since I have his other eye!"

"You wouldn't want to see what they see."

"If I did, we could get into the Holy City even easier because we'd already be there!"

"Or we'd see that we're not in there at all," he said darkly.

"Ah! You're so pessimistic!" Fay put his blue contact back in and headed for the door. "You'll see, Kuro-tan. By this time tomorrow we'll be in the Holy City!"

"Unless that vision wasn't true," Kurogane said seriously. "And this is all some damned scheme to have us punished for what we did. That woman knew. The DT probably knows too."

But Fay just smiled. "Pessimistic! This is Sakura-chan we're talking about. She'd never do anything like--"

"Like what we're about to do to her?" he finished angrily.

Fay closed the door with a weak smile as his answer.

* * *


	3. Escape to the Holy City

* * *

**(ESCAPE TO THE HOLY CITY )**

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

"--I'm sure that I was in the Holy City and that you and Kurogane-san were there too!"

Fay froze but managed to keep his smile "Really? Are you sure it was us?"

"Yup! Do you think it's another vision?" Green eyes flickered in his direction before Sakura hopped off the table. Syaoran looked past them to the door where Fay was entering with a man called Kurogane.

"It has to be a vision, Kuro-chan. Every time Sakura-chan has had a vivid dream like this, it happens in reality. She even could tell what day it was going to happen on"

Kurogane flipped through Sakura's chart while Fay pulled out a first aid kit. "Why the hell haven't you put that on her thing then?"

"Chart."

"Whatever." He eyed the first aid box "I said I don't need that"

Fay pulled Sakura's chart away with a smile. "No one needs to know about them. What she dreams about is little things anyways--nothing dangerous and only about herself. But this time…" He grinned "it's finally lead to something!"

"That's why you kept her here, huh?" Kurogane asked, crossing his arms as Fay tried to pull up his shirt sleeve. He was brushed aside with a glare. "I should have known something was wrong when you didn't want to do anything but run this hospital and stay near that girl. You're still as messed up in the head as ever…" he muttered under his breathe.

"Kuro-chan always has the nicest things to say about me!"

He pulled his arm away again "Stop that. I said I don't need anything treated"

"Then what about this?" he poked a cut

"Stop that"

"And this?"

"I said stop"

"And this, and this, and this, and this and--!"

"Stop it!!"

Fay touched his lips "And th--!"

Kurogane dropped his arms to push him away only to find his arm expertly taken by a smiling Fay. After acknowledging the trick, Fay noticed Kurogane glared at him for along time. Red cheeks and pouty.

"Damnit you're annoying…." He looked off to the side.

"And cute. You're so lucky to have such a great person to work with!"

Kurogane glowered "Don't think for a second that just because me and you are working together in one thing that I'll hesitate to beat you to the ground if you try anything with these patients"

"Little me?" he said innocently.

"I know you better than to think you can stay here this long without thinking about how many people are around you"

Fay cheerfully slapped a bandage on his face.

"GAH!" He slapped Fay back on the head "What the hell was that for?!"

He just pulled out another bandage and said "I can't help it I'm so loved by people like them. But don't worry, Kuro-sama" Kurogane rubbed his sore cheek with a glare "I'm completely set to going to the Holy City"

"You are deranged," he muttered. "And while you've been living in your own fucked up little bubble I've been out there trying to dodge wolves for the sake of both our asses." He irritably scratched at one of the wolf bites "I've been out there working my ass off to find a way into that city and you've been here playing doctor"

"Maybe. But you're just as guilty as attaching yourself to her….." he smiled "Kuro-daddy"

Kurogane glared "I said stop it with that already."

"Everyone can feel our little Sakura-chan is powerful but maybe her ability to see the future is the only thing after all." Fay gently touched his sore cheek and smiled "She's not only an adorable daughter, she's our key to the City, Kuro-chan!"

Syaoran didn't understand why Fay didn't mention any of this to him when he had been hired. Fay had to know that Syaoran had acess to every scene in every point of time so what good was it to not say anything? Syaoran had heard these conversation between Kurogane and Fay on the second attempt but that still didn't lead him to how Sakura disappeared from the hospital to get to the Holy City.

Why they wanted to get into the Holy City was none of Syaoran's concern. As soon as this mission was over, there would be another person waiting for him to help them at Yuuko's place. But knowing that didn't make it any easier when he thought about Sakura.

What would happen to her? What did Kurogane and Fay have to do with it? If they cared about her so much then why were they willing to go behind her back and--

Syaoran shook his head. No. It didn't concern him. This time, this place, this world, this existence wasn't his. He was created here but he didn't belong here. And not even the girl he had been created to protect from harm could change that. Especially since his Original was already dead.

He had to concentrate on what he was about to do.

What Sakura had talked about was something she had never shared with Fay-san and so her secret couldn't have been the dreams that Fay-san knew. Syaoran only had thirty minutes to pull this off and answer Fay's request once and for all.

Syaoran quickly grabbed Fay's arm. "Please take me to her," he whispered with a blush.

Fay leaned towards him with a clueless smile. "Huh?"

"Please take me to Sakura," he repeated, "for the clothes….right now"

He looked onto Syaoran curiously. "How did you know that--" He laughed. "Of course you knew…." Then said more loudly, "I'm going to get Syaoran-kun some clothes. Finish up his charts!"

Everyone nodded and Fay put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder to repeat the same things he always did as Syaoran hurriedly walked.

"What's the rush, Syaoran-kun? You're awfully jumpy!"

"If you want your answer then I have to rush," Syaoran explained. "I'll have your answer the next time I see you." And with that he shut himself in the wardrobe room. Instead of waiting for her to come out he went in to find her. She jumped back with a blush after running into his chest.

"Y-you must be Syaoran--"

"I need you to trust me," he said, stepping forward.

She looked up to him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Please, Sakura" He held out his hand to her in desperation. "I need you to trust me"

As Syaoran spoke to Sakura, Fay lingered at the other side of the door. Unconsciously he moved forward and put his hand on the doorknob.

What if the DT did something to Sakura-chan? He suddenly thought. Instead of the calm person he had met with at Yuuko's, the DT was now getting more anxious and nervous with each moment. What if instead of leading him to the Holy City, this person only lead to Sakura-chan's death?

"No." He pulled back with an awkward smile. It was just Kuro-chan that made him nervous since he was the one who had hesitated when they met the DT. Fay would make it to the Holy City and--

CRASH.

Fay laughed as people rushed around him. This was not part of the deal.

When he hurried into the office to find Kurogane standing there he tried to smile a bit.

"Hey Kuro-chan! Love to talk, but can't right now!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kurogane asked "What's with all the alarms?"

"There's been a little escape," he said lightly "Can I borrow your car?"

He paused and eyed Fay's outstretched hand for too long of a time "Well….?"

"Well what?"

"Did you hire that guy or what?"

"Oh, I hired him" Fay laughed nervously as he crossed the room and started to pull on his jacket instead.

"Then why do you still have two blue eyes?"

"It's a contact" Fay said shortly "to avoid the bothersome task of questions and all that…I'll be right back! Out to find the escapee. On foot now since you're not letting me use your car. See ya!"

"Hold on" he pulled him roughly back by the collar "What did the DT say?"

"That he needed to see Sakura-chan" he diverted his eyes "Then….well--don't get mad…he sort of kidnapped her and jumped out the window--"

"WHAT?!"

Fay leaped out of Kurogane's reach "H-hey! It's no good to point fingers at--"

A book was thrown at his head "I knew something like this would happen! Why else would she be in the vision with us?!"

"C-Calm down, Kuro-daddy--!"

Another book was thrown at his head "And now because of you and your stupid brain retarded ideas, she's--!"

"We don't know that!" Fay ducked another book and scrambled behind the desk "Maybe it's part of his process!"

"Kidnapping people?!" Kurogane slammed a book down he was about to throw and headed for the door "You're not worth it" he muttered.

He followed him through the hall "You don't think I'm worried about her too?! That I didn't think about this when I hired the DT?"

Kurogane just shoved him aside and kept walking quickly through the halls.

"Kuro-sama" Fay grabbed his wrist "I didn't want to put Sakura-chan in danger but--"

"Then why the hell did you hire that fucking DT?!"

"The same reason you wanted to hire one" he said with a sad smile.

Kurogane stared back coolly before ripping his arm away "Forget it. What's done is done. Let's just go get her back and…find another way before she becomes another reason instead of" he shot a look at Fay "a key"

"Unless it's the same thing…"

Silence fell between them as they ran outside of the hospital and headed for Kurogane's car.

"….so you're not mad at me?" Fay asked absently.

"I'm always mad at you but I'm more pissed off at that fucking DT now. Don't flatter yourself over it"

Fay relaxed in the seat a bit as Kurogane speed through the desert. After making sure Kurogane's attention was only on driving, Fay pulled a knife out from his jacket pocket "…I guess we're back to square one then"

He grunted.

"Hey" Fay put his free hand on Kurogane's shoulder as his other moved the knife "But you'll find a way to the Holy City without Sakura-chan, right?"

"Don't know" Kurogane muscles relaxed under Fay's touch "But I can sure as hell tr---WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *


End file.
